Episode : Secret
the bold is always who says something/does something the story Amanda ': walks in “Good Morning “ . '''Quinn : '''Smiles “ Wow Someone seems happy today .” '''Julie ':Smiles ” Ams is waky” '''Amanda : hugs her little sis “ Yes Sis I’m awake “ Sam : looks up from his news paper “ Someone is really happy today . “ Amanda : rolls her eyes something she really got from her mother “ Yes dad I slept good . Now I gonna have breakfast if you don’t mind .” Sam : laughs “ Of course I don’t mind .” Amanda ''': “okay” She looks over at her sister “ So sis are you ready for you first day Preschool. “ '''Julie : Smiles widely “ Yes Julie gonna make lots of friends . “ Quinn ': “ Aw sweetie we’re happy for you “ She turns to Amanda “ I hope you are ready for Junior year too .” '''Sam ': He adds “ and don’t forget no BABIES .” '''Amanda: rolls her eyes , it looks like she been doing that a lot today “ Daddy I don’t have a boyfriend . Sam : “ Me and you mother weren’t dating at the moment “ Amanda : “Ew dad I don’t wanna know that . “ Quinn:”You dad gonna stop doing gross and you gonna eat “ Amanda :” Thank for saving me “ she opens the fridge “ Quinn ': stands up and goes to sink when the smell of garlic hits her she runs to the bathroom . '''Sam: '''Stands up “ Ams you watch you sis I gonna check your mom .” '''Amanda : '''okay '''Sam: '''walk to the bathroom the door is wide open , he goes inside and Quinn hangs over the toilet vomiting . He walks over to her , with one hand he holds her hair back and with the other he rubs comforting circles on her back “ It’s okay Q .” '''Julie :'drinks a juice “ What’s wrong with mammy ?? “ 'Amanda : '''I think she just don’t feels so well ,Julie “ '''Julie: '“Is she gonna be okay “ 'Amanda : '''She smiles “ Of course , it’s just like when you or me or daddy are ill .” '''Julie: '''okay '''Quinn: '''splash water in her face . '''Sam: “'I call you sick at work and make sure you go to the doctor .” 'Quinn: '“okay “ Later the kids are at school . Quinn’s phone gives the sign that she has a text . Y can stay home, 2pm doctor Y know who . I B home at 4.30 pm .Ams stays at Barbra till 6. Julie with '' Kat she brings her back . wow long txt . –love Sam . '''Quinn: '''smiles and answers . ''K -love you ; Q 'Barbra ': knocks on the door of Mr. Schue . 'Mr S : “'come in.” 'Barbra : '''walks in “ Hello Mr Schuester . '''Mr S : “'Barbra Hudson , what brings you here ?” 'Barbra : “'Well I was watching tapes of my parents and I found some of the new directions . and I just ask . Could you try to bring them back . I know my mom said it is only for losers and it is hard to find members but would you please try . “ 'Mr S : “'I can try I still have the audition list I can hang them in the school , before the lunch . “ 'Barbra : “'Thank you Mr Schuester . “ 'Mr S : “'no problem, see you in history . “ 'Barbra : “'yes see you in History. “she walks outside . 'Simon: “'what did he said ??” 'Barbra : '“Yes I already have my song .” '''Amanda: “So do I , my parents were in glee club too . My mom sang Say a little prayer and my dad sang Billionaire. “ Barbra : “'''O my mom sang the Broadway classic on my own and my dad proof his talents another way .” '''Simon :”We’re friends for so long and our parents haven’t met except for Barbra and my parents but they are family . My first dad uncle Finn’s brother sang Mr. Cellophane and dad 2 sang it’s not usual .” List with people wanna join glee club '' ''-Simon Hummel-Anderson -Amanda Evans -Barbra Hudson -Katheryn Amber -Franny Landers -Frans Landers -Celina Gomenaz -Vanessa Gomez -Eddy Mason -Ruby Love Audition Simon : 'Hello I’m Simon Hummel-Anderson and I gonna sing my own song Lean on me . '''Mr S : '''okay go ahead '''Amanda :'I’m Amanda Evans and I gonna sing All the way up for you . '''Mr S: '''can’t wait . '''Barbra: '''Hello I am Barbra Hudson , and I like to sing Girls Just wanna have fun . '''Mr S : Go ahead . After Audition . Simon:” '''And “ '''B&A : “I’m in !!. “ Simon: “'So do I .” 3 pm Barbra, Simon and Amanda sit in Simon’s car on the way to the Hudson house . '''Barbra &Amanda : “'Simi can you keep a secret ?? “ 'Simon: “'I’m a box , boxes don’t talk “ '''B&A: “they giggle and then stop . “ Barbra: “'''Amanda and I … “ '''Simon:” '''let me guess are secretly dating “ '''B&A: “How do you know ??” Simon: “'''Well we’re friends for a long time and my dads are gay. Don’t worry I’m happy for you , how long ??” '''Amanda: “since the begin op Sophomore year our parents don’t know.” Simon ''': “Tonight you both gonna tell it your parents , I’m sure Barbra aunt Rachel and uncle Finn gonna accept it and Ams your parents doesn’t sound that bad either .” '''B&A: “Deal “ 4.15 pm Evans house Sam’s p.o.v I dropped Julie of by Kaitlin . I went home and first of all I pushed the button of the dishwasher . Then an important thing find Q . I guess since she doesn’t feels her very well she’s in the bedroom or living room . The living room I already saw and she isn’t there so I walk to the bedroom . I’m right like always . Quinn lays sleeping in the bed in her tank top . Her Pants, sweater and shoes lie on the chair . She looks so beautiful when she sleeps , actually she always looks beautiful . I don’t wanna wake her up . I walk accidentally against the chair , damn Quinn starts to stir .good job Sam . Sam:” feeling better sweetheart “ He walks over to her and sits down on the bed . Quinn: She turns around to face him “ Yeah I’m feeling better .” Sam : He rubs her arm “ what did the doctor said ??” Quinn: she smiles wide and sits next to him . Sam: '“What ??” '''Quinn: '“I gonna say it my way .” '''Sam: “okay , I guess .” Quinn : “Sammy … say hello to the third .” She still smiles wide . Sam: '“Do you mean …” His smile grows bigger “ your pregnant ?!” '''Quinn: '''she shouts “ Yes !!” '''Sam: '''He stands up , picks her up and they turn a circle. He puts her down “ that’s ….. AMAZING “ He looks at her “ How far are you ?” '''Quinn: '“1 month , that explain why I was tired and needed to vomit that much “ '''Sam : “morning sickness .” Quinn: “'just excuse me for a second I need to pee .” She goes to the bathroom . 5.55 pm '''Amanda: '“Mum , Dad I’m home.” 'Quinn: '“welcome home Ams “ 'Sam: '''walks out the kitchen “ Hello Ams .” '''Quinn : '''follows Sam “ How was your first day ?” '''Amanda : '“Good I’m still head cheerio , got into the new directions . “ 'Sam ': surprised “ THE new directions ?” 'Amanda : '“YES the new directions .” '''Quinn : “Still Mr. Shue “ Amanda : '“Mr Schuester .” '''Quinn : “'The glee club called him Mr. Shue” '''Amanda: “O…K” Text . how you gonna say it -Barbra . I gonna sing -Ams . Normal Amanda: ''' “ Now I joined glee club I like to show you a little song that express who I am .” '''Quinn : “We are ready to listen .” Amanda : “sit down , please .” they sit down . Amanda sings ‘Te Amo’ Quinn : '“You say the song express who you are ?? “ '''Amanda : '“ yeah I didn’t courage to say it .” 'Sam: '“ Do you mean you’re ,…” '''Amanda: “secret dating Barbra .” Quinn: “ 'how long ?” '''Amanda : '“since the begin of sophomore year .” '''Sam: “ then it is quite serious between you two ?” Amanda : nods . Quinn : “'then we should meet her parents .Ask her this Friday 6.30 pm .Here “ '''Amanda : '“Really ?” '''Fabrevans : “YES!!” Amanda: “ thank you so much .” She smiles . Quinn: '“Ams ?” '''Amanda : '“Yeah ? “ 'Sam ' : “we have something to say too .” '''Amanda: “What ? “ Sam: “ 'your mother is …” '''Quinn: '“I’m pregnant .” '''Amanda: ' '''smiles “ Really “ '''Fabrevans' : '''nods '''Amanda : “that’s so cool .” Friday 6.30 pm The door bell rings . 'Quinn :'opens the door “Hi Barbra .” she looks at Barbra’s parents “ Rachel ,Finn ?.” 'Rachel : '“omg it’s Quinn Fabray .” Songs thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left looks Quinn: http://www.polyvore.com/quinn/set?id=44121853 Barbra: http://www.polyvore.com/barbra/set?id=44121768&.locale=nl Amanda: http://www.polyvore.com/amanda/set?id=44121598&.locale=nl